Conventionally, there are various known power storage devices such as electric double layer capacitors and secondary batteries. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses one example of a power storage devices. The power storage device in Patent Document 1 includes a laminated body of a cathode, a separator and an anode, electrolytes, and a package which houses the laminated body and the electrolytes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-33907